1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retrofit devices for containing water leakage from water-containing household appliances such as water heaters, washing machines, furnaces and similar appliances and, according to a preferred embodiment, for warning the owner that water leakage is occurring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices are known for containing water leakage from water-containing household appliances but none of these known devices are easily attachable to appliances which are fixed to the floor or have connected water-supply pipes, or drains which pass through the floor, or which are too heavy to lift from the floor, since all of the known devices comprise a container into which the appliances must be placed and having a floor to support the appliance.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,205 for its disclosure of a unitary drainage pan container having a drainage outlet fitting, for containing water leakage from a water-heating appliance. The unitary drainage container cannot be installed without shutting off the appliance, draining the water, disconnecting the water pipes and gas vent, moving the appliance, positioning the drainage container, lifting the appliance into the drainage container, resoldering the water pipes and reconnecting the gas vent. Then the water heater must be refilled with water and ignited, and the owner must wait for the availability of hot water.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,360 and 5,645,103 for their disclosures of water heater leak-collecting drainage funnel stands designed to be placed under hot water heaters to collect water leakage and channel it to a central drain supported above the floor. The installation of the drainage stands of these patents requires all of the steps mentioned above represent expense and inconvenience to the owner.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,950; 4,903,723 and 5,437,303 which disclose leak-collection trays or basins for positioning under washing machines to collect water leakage and channel it to a drain or spigot. These are devices which must be placed under the washing machine and cannot be installed without moving the washing machine.